03: A New Virus PT1 (Black Bullet FanFiction)
by ShockScythe
Summary: As if the Gastrea had not been bad enough. Now, a new virus is infecting mankind and, once again, the Cursed Children are the only ones who can save them all. The girls must find a way to stop the virus before they are no longer immune. With Aoki-san, they must survive and find a cure. But, the virus has a different effect than expected - Chances of survival are slim at best. (PT1)


**This idea never left my mind... TIME TO MAKE IT INTO A FANFICTION!**

**I only own my character and the plot of this fanfiction. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**Weeeee! Adventure!  
>-<strong>**_ShockScythe_**

* * *

><p>There was only one time that the entire world was thrown into complete chaos, and that was when the Gastrea first attacked. Enju and I ran at full speed towards Seitenshi-sama's palace, where every single person was supposed to take refuge. The grand doors opened slightly, leaving just enough room for us to enter if we squeezed through. The royal guards made frantic motions with their arms, urging us to hurry up. For very good reason; The Virus could enter the palace and infect innocent humans. A new virus, one that was more dangerous than the original. There was no solution in sight. And it's already been a month since it was first "noticed". A growl behind us only motivated us to move faster. With natural terrain, Enju was the fastest, but, in an environment like this, among civilization, I was faster. Lifting Enju off of her feet, I picked up the pace, quickly squeezing through the giant doors as they slammed shut behind me, rattling the walls. Panting, I looked back at the doors, then at the guards before looking down at Enju who had her arms around my neck. With only a slight nod, she told me she was okay. The clicking of heels alerted me, and I looked towards the source, setting Enju down before bowing to Seitenshi-sama as she approached, her hands neatly positioned in front of her. Enju curtsied and we stayed like that, awaiting orders. Just when it seemed like Seitenshi-sama was going to speak, a high-pitched screech rang in my ears. Looking up, I was startled to see Kisara-san and Tina running towards us. Tina tackled me with a hug and Kisara-san pulled Enju close to her. As disrespectful as it may have been, it was nice. Kisara-san was acting normal again - perhaps it was because of the situation. Nonetheless, I felt relieved. Clearing her throat, Seitenshi-sama gazed at the four of us with her pale eyes. We became silent once more and she nodded, "Yes, thank you..." Her eyes then focused on me, "Satomi-san, we have identified all of the citizens of the Tokyo Area. Everyone is present and safe." A sigh of relief escaped me, as it also did for Enju, "Thank god..." I breathed, "Aoki-san is okay..." Seitenshi-sama tilted her head, "Aoki-san..? Who is that?"<br>"Ah, she is a friend of ours," I explained, watching as she motioned for a guard to bring her a small, hand held device, "She isn't exactly in the system either..." I added, rubbing the back of my neck. Seitenshi-sama lifted her head and looked at him, "Satomi-san... I'm sorry, but we took the names of all of the people here. Your Aoki-san isn't here..."

I opened my mouth to question, but Enju beat me to the punch; "What!?" she demanded, "Angel-nee-chan... She's not here?!" Tina stared in shock, "I couldn't find Onee-chan..." she muttered, "But I just thought it was because of how many people there were..."  
>"Forgive me," Seitenshi-sama said, "but we must hurry. Any moment now, the top level of the palace shall fall to the virus..." So, she lead the four of us towards a lonesome door, going through it and travelling down dark steps, into the darkness. "We have...come up with a possible solution," she said at last, as the stairs became a single hall way with doors on both sides. I blinked, feeling uneasy about the news, but decided to focus on the main problem, "A solution?" Seitenshi-sama nodded, stopping at a large, metal door at the very end of the dimly lit hallway, "However, I don't like the odds..." The door swung open, revealing a large group of girls with crimson eyes standing in the middle, surrounded by computers. Behind them were giant, glass, empty tubes. We all entered and the door bolted shut behind us. "What is this..?" Kisara-san asked. Seitenshi-sama sat down in the luxurious chair in front of the girls - the Cursed Children - but a bit behind the computers, "The virus has a minimal effect on the girls," she told us, placing her hands neatly in her lap, "I've asked them if they were willing and they all said yes." I frowned, moving to stand behind her chair, "Yes to what..?"<br>"They will go out into the world, and find a way to stop this virus. We can only hope that the same fate we had against the Gastreas will not be repeated."  
>"But... Why them?" Kisara-san asked, staring at the girls with a look of concern. Seitenshi-sama nodded, "I understand your concern, however, we've noticed that the Cursed Children have a certain level of immunity to this new virus."<br>"A level..." I mumbled, "Does that mean that they, too, can become infected?"

She said nothing, and I knew I was correct. "Why can't I go instead?" I demanded, "I can last longer than them, no doubt about it!" That was probably a lie. Nonetheless, I refused to let these innocent girls face such a danger, ruining their chances of living a normal-ish life. "Rentaro-kun," said a familiar voice from behind a giant computer screen. Sensei scooted her rolling office chair back and gave me a tired look, "I knew you would suggest something like that, so I checked your records to see if you could actually survive longer." I stared at her, waiting for the verdict. "You can't," she stated bluntly, shrugging before returning to her computer. I frowned and looked at Seitenshi-sama, "Who is going to watch over them?"  
>"I'm going!" declared an all-too-familiar voice. I looked at Enju with an expression of horror and sadness, "Enju..." I breathed, "Oh, God, please no..." She blinked, looking up at me, "Why not? They could use all the help they could get!" But her corrosion levels... What if this virus sped them up? She was already so close... "I want to help as well," Tina said, a bit quieter than Enju had. Seitenshi-sama looked back at the two girls, "I trust your abilities, however, I do not know if you should be in charge. It's nothing personal, trust me, it's just... We need someone who can maintain authority and order..." Enju pouted, "But can we still help..?"<br>"If you wish."  
>The metal door suddenly opened, and closed again, the clicking of heels against the floor echoing throughout the room. "I can lead them," said a familiar voice. I couldn't believe my ears, but Enju and Tina's joy told me my ears had not been lying; "Angel-nee-chan!" The two rushed towards Aoki-san, clinging to her legs. Frowning, I turned to face her, "You can't," I told her. She frowned, "Why not?"<br>"You're in the same boat as me!"  
>Aoki-san looked at Sensei, who waved a hand, "Rentaro-kun, she's different... Higher chances at survival in this situation." Seitenshi-sama stood up, turning to face Aoki-san with serious eyes, "Can you...really lead them..? Are you willing to?"<br>"I can, and I will."  
>"Then, it's decided." Turning to the scientists, she pointed at the giant tubes, "Start them up."<p> 


End file.
